Hello Again My Team
by ShadowtheHedgehog55
Summary: What is this deadly illness that caused Chiro to shut down the monkey team? I suck at summaries and this the first story I've published on this website.


Hello Again My Team

I found what looked like a control room. I pushed down a lever and the room became green. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on the floor. I guess I passed out or something.

"Is he okay?" I heard a female voice asked. As I sat up, I noticed that my clothes had changed. I now had on white pants, a white shirt with blue buttons, orange gloves, and I had orange strips on my face. "Um... Can you help us out," the green monkey asked. "O-Okay," I said. "Um... how?" "There should be an arrow that points up," the blue monkey said. "See it glowing there?" Sure enough there was an arrow pointing up and it was glowing a pale green. I pushed it and the doors on all the tubes, except the orange one, went up.

When the robot monkeys stepped out I noticed the silver one monkey was staring at me. "You seem oddly familiar," he said. The others started agreeing with him. I chuckled and said," I'll show you why I look familiar in a minute. First I'd like to know your names." The monkeys looked at each others. "Seems fair. I'm Antauri," the silver monkey said. The red monkey said, "I'm Sprx-77 or..." "Sparx, right," I said. His eyes went wide when I said his nickname. "I'm Nova," the yellow monkey said. "Oh, oh, oh! I'm Otto!" the green monkey said excitedly. "Hmm? Oh, yes and I'm Mr. Hale Gibson. But please just call me Gibson," the blue monkey said studying something. "I thought so," I said surprising all of them. "How did you know our names," Nova asked. I walked over to the main computer and turned it on. Gibson tilted his head when he saw that I knew how to log into the computer.

They watched as I went into the files looking for pictures. "Here they are," I said when I finally found what I was looking for. There were pictures when they fought the little monkey, Taco, who was controlling a giant robotic Jinmay. Evil little monkey. Later the monkeys saw a picture of the battle with the Vreen. Giant robotic insects from the future to eat us, so not cool. Gibson gagged a little at the sight of the picture. Man, did he hate bugs. Then a picture of battling Flytor came up, making Otto giggle a little since he came up with the name. If you mix a giant mutant bat, a giant mutant crab and a giant mutant plant, that spits goo, than you've got Flytor. A picture of the evil winter we had one year came up, making Nova shiver. Sparx gasped when he saw a picture of him holding the Fire of Hate.

He would've let a tear fall but he never cried in front of Nova. When the picture of the battle at the Veron Mystics came up, I heard Antauri gasp as he remembered that awful day. A group picture came up. It had everyone on the Hyper Force in it, the picture made everyone smile. "Is it really you kid," Sparx asked when the slide show was over.

I took a deep breath and turned around with the same goofy smile I had back then. Nova let tears fall as she ran up to me. "Chiro! It really is you,' she cried. The others soon ran up to me and gave me a group hug. "We missed you kid! Where have you been all this time," Sparx asked. I lost my smile when he asked me that question. "Fighting" I answered staring at the ground. "Who were you fighting?"

Nova asked. "No one. I've been fighting to live," I said making them all gasp. "What so you mean," Gibson asked. "A sickness has been going around. It's called Yellow Fever," I said.

"That's why you shut us down, so we wouldn't get it, is that right Chiro," Antauri asked. "Yes," I said. "But it's almost too late to save anyone now. 80% of the people in Shugazoom City has already died." I let the tears I had been holding back go. "Even Jinmay is gone," I whispered. Nova and Otto gasped. Sparx let his tears go, along with Gibson.

Antauri just stared, too shocked to say anything. I look to the ground again, still crying. "Chiro," Antauri whispered as he stepped closer to me. I stepped back with each step Antauri took to get closer to me. When I looked up, I noticed that the others had left. "They have gone to their rooms," Antauri said reading my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Antauri was closer to me than before. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Antauri walked up to me and hugged me once again. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Man, we missed each other's company.


End file.
